Modern organizations are typically very large and may include many sub-organizations. Each sub-organization may need to make purchases of capital equipment, inventory, supplies, and/or the like. Because most modern organizations may be required to track financial expenditures according to product, department, project, account, etc., individual departments may not be best suited to make these types of purchases without using a formal process. In order to facilitate purchases from a number of different departments, modern organizations may use a specialized procurement department that is tasked with creating formal purchase orders for the organization.
Accordingly, sub-organizations may create product and/or service requests in the form of a requisition. The requisition may contain multiple items and/or services that are required by a sub-organization. The requisition may then be sent to the procurement organization. The procurement organization may be specially qualified to take advantage of contractual arrangements in order to gain a financial advantage in the transaction. Therefore, the procurement organization may convert each line in a requisition into one or more purchase orders.